


Herding Cats

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Herding Cats [1]
Category: Empire Records (1995)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, First Time, Leather Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-13
Updated: 2010-04-13
Packaged: 2017-10-08 22:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/80203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucas gets in over his head at a BDSM club and is rescued by someone familiar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Herding Cats

Lucas was starting to panic. It hadn't seemed like such a bad idea when AJ had suggested it. They were playing poker in the break room after the shop had closed and instead of money they were betting forfeits. AJ's suggestion was that the loser had to let them dress him up and send him into a gay bar, where he would have to stay for at least an hour. Lucas had lost. He didn't object to the clothing they had picked out, the leather pants were actually kind of cool, but he really wished they'd given him a shirt. And he really, really, really wished they hadn't picked The Dungeon as the gay bar to send him to. It was a hard core BDSM club, which Lucas knew about, but couldn't tell the others without explaining why he knew and telling his friends that he had fantasies about being tied up and screwed wasn't top on his list of things to do. Especially since the man doing the screwing had long since stopped being just a random guy and turned into their boss instead. On the other hand, their reaction couldn't possibly have been as bad as the reaction of the club goers when they'd seen him. He felt like he had a neon flashing sign over his head saying 'tender, young morsel; please devour'. He'd been in the club for over an hour by now but the patrons didn't look like they were intending to let him leave. He really hoped the others would be getting worried and sending in the cavalry, not that he was sure who that would be in this case, but he suspected that between the beer and the brownies they'd probably forgotten all about him.

Joe was leaning casually against the bar, enjoying a drink, when he heard the commotion. He signalled one of the bar staff.

"What's going down over there?" he asked curiously.

The barman winced. "Some kid came in without a collar. I think he's over his head. Would you do me a favour and check it out? I wouldn't want anything to happen to him, he looked like this was his first time on the scene."

Joe waved him off and strode through the crowds. A kid, barely out of his teens by the look of him, was on his knees, backed into a corner. He was wearing tight leather pants that showed off his ass. One of the other masters had a hand wrapped around his neck and was pulling him forward, trying to force the kid's face into his crotch. Joe growled; nothing set his temper off like a bully. The kid was clearly scared out his mind and this ass was trying to take advantage of it. He grabbed the hand that was attached to the boy, wrapping his own around the bully's wrist and squeezing until the guy yelped and released his prize. He spun around to face his attacker and paled when he realised that he was facing down "The Dragon". Joe had worked hard to build a rep around the clubs as someone you didn't fuck with. He always wore a mask and no one knew his real name. His nickname came from the dragon tattoo that coiled around his body, its head resting over his heart and the tail curling over one hip and round his thigh. Since he never wore a shirt, only a battered leather jacket and leather pants, the tattoo was always visible and it was the only identification he ever needed.

"Come on, man," the bully complained. "We were just having a bit of fun with him. He's not collared so it's not like he belongs to anyone."

"He does now," Joe told him, pulling a collar from his pocket and tossing it to the boy. The kid looked up when the piece of leather landed in front of him and Joe's eyes widened in shock. It was only his years of practice that allowed him to leave his reaction at that. The kid was Lucas, one of his employees, and the main star of most of his fantasies for the last year. The collar had been bought with Lucas in mind, but he had never thought he would actually be giving it to him.

"Put it on, boy," he growled, releasing the bully. "The kid belongs to me now. Nobody touches him without my say so, is that clear?"

He heard a chorus of 'yes, sirs' in response to his pronouncement but he couldn't tear his attention away from Lucas. The kid hesitantly buckled the collar around his neck, obviously not sure it was a good idea, but deciding that one master was an improvement over a crowd of them.

"Get up," he ordered. His cock hardened when Lucas obeyed without question. He wondered if the boy would follow any other orders as swiftly. "Come with me!"

Lucas hesitated. "I …" Joe reached out and grabbed the waist of his pants, hauling him closer until they were practically touching.

"From now on you do what I say, when I say, boy!" he snarled. He heard Lucas heart speed up. He looked up into his new 'master's' eyes and Joe could tell the exact moment that Lucas recognized him. His whole body relaxed slightly, but his pulse remained rapid. His pupils dilated and his cheeks flushed with something that Joe thought was desire. Now that he knew he was safe, Lucas seemed to be able to relax a little and enjoy himself. Joe decided to seize the opportunity and see how far he was willing to take this little game

"Come with me," he repeated, releasing Lucas. He turned his back on the kid and strode towards the back of the club, fairly confident that Lucas would be right behind him. "I want a room," he told the bouncer.

"Public or private?" he asked respectfully.

"Private," Joe told him, turning slightly and running a speculative eye over Lucas who was obediently standing a couple of paces behind him. "For now."

The bouncer handed him a numbered key and moved aside to allow them to pass. When they reached the room, Joe unlocked the door and gestured Lucas to enter first. Once he was inside Joe closed and locked the door. He turned back to his slave and slowly and deliberately looked him over.

"Joe," Lucas said hesitantly.

"Quiet," Joe ordered him. "My name is Dragon, although you can call me Master. You don't speak without permission. You don't move without permission. You do what I say, when I say, or you will be punished. If you want out you say your safe word and I'll let you leave, but if you do that will be the end of it. We will never speak of it again. If I ever find you on the scene without me I'll make sure you can't sit down for a week. You belong to me and only me. Do I make myself clear?"

Lucas swallowed hard, practically hyperventilating he was breathing so heavily. His cock pressed painfully against the leather of his jeans. He nodded rapidly.

"Yes, Master."

"Good boy," Joe told him approvingly. "If you need to slow down and talk about something we're doing, you say 'Drum Sticks'. I'll stop and you can tell me what the problem is. I might do whatever it is anyway, but you will tell me if something scares you. If you don't and I find out, I'll leave." He moved closer to Lucas, slowly walking around him, running a hand possessively over his shoulders and neck. "As for a safe word …" He paused and pretended to think about it. Then he smirked and continued, "How about 'Atlantic City'? Do you think you can remember that?"

"Joe, I …" Lucas began.

"Yes or no, boy," Joe said firmly.

"Yes," Lucas agreed, so softly that Joe wouldn't have heard him if he hadn't been standing so close.

Joe turned Lucas to face a full-length mirror, which dominated one of the walls. Standing behind Lucas he put one hand on his shoulder and ran the other over the collar. Looking in the mirror Lucas realised for the first time that the collar had writing on it. Joe ran his fingers over the lettering.

"Submissive," he read. "Is that what you are, Lucas?"

Lucas lowered his eyes and blushed, nodding slowly. Joe raised his chin and forced him to look himself in the eye in the mirror.

"Don't ever be ashamed of what you are!" he ordered. "You're my pet now and I'm very proud of you." He ran his hands possessively over Lucas torso and down to the leather pants. One hand stopped at the waistband, but the other carried on until Joe could squeeze the bulge in the front of the pants. "Are you like this for everyone or just me?" he asked, jealously.

"Just you, Master," he gasped. He thrust his cock into Joe's hand and his Master squeezed harder in warning. Joe stepped back and released him totally. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the cuffs that matched Lucas' new collar. He took hold of Lucas' left wrist and fastened a cuff around it. The cuff read 'Sexy'. He then put the other cuff on; it read 'Bad Kitty'.

He strolled over to the bed and stretched out on it with his back against the headboard and his legs crossed at the ankles. "Now strip for me, Kitten. I want to see you in nothing but my collar and cuffs."

Lucas began to move, hesitantly at first, but growing in confidence as Joe continued to smile, approval shining from his eyes. He moved his hips in seductive circles and wiggled his ass. Turning away from Joe he bent over and unbuckled his boots. He kicked them off and moved closer to Joe. He unfastened his pants, relieving the pressure on his swollen cock, and then peeled the pants off slowly and hooked his fingers in the top of his underwear. He blushed and looked at Joe nervously.

"Take them off, Kitten," Joe told him. "Let me see you." Lucas took the last item off and dropped it on the floor, blushing heavily. He moved to cover himself with his hands, but Joe's voice stopped him.

"Don't," he ordered. "I told you I wanted to see you. You're mine to look at whenever I want. If I want to see you, if I want to put you on display for everyone else, then that's what happens. Slaves don't have the luxury of being shy. Your body is mine and I can do whatever I please with it."

Lucas felt like his entire body was flushed with embarrassment. He knew he was too skinny and not all that much to look at. Not like Joe who was well built and had a fantastic chest and tight abs. Joe could guess what Lucas was thinking and got off the bed. He slowly circled Lucas again, making sure the kid knew he was examining him closely. Lucas was trembling slightly, his eyes fixed firmly on the floor. He was worried that Joe might send him away again if he didn't like what he saw. He was certain Joe would have rescued anyone who had been in his position and couldn't think of a single reason why the older man would want to keep him around.

"Perfect," Joe said approvingly, when he was standing in front of Lucas again. Lucas' eyes flew up to meet his, looking for a sign that Joe was lying or teasing him. All he could see was desire and approval. "You're mine and I think you're perfect," Joe repeated. "No one else's opinion matters. Understand me?"

"Yes, Master," Lucas said, swallowing past the lump in his throat. Joe's approval meant a lot to him, it always had, but recently it had become the standard by which he judged everything – whether Joe was proud of him or disappointed in him was the only thing that mattered. He hadn't been able to talk to anyone about how he felt because he knew that it wasn't the way you were supposed to feel about anyone, especially not your boss. AJ and Mark would probably have been able to accept that he was gay but telling them about his feelings for Joe just hadn't been an option. Especially not telling them that he wanted to belong to Joe; that he wanted to be owned by him.

"Now what should I do with you first?" Joe mused. "I want to see you on your knees again at some point. You have no idea how hot you looked out there. I want to see you like that for me. On the other hand I think you need to learn some discipline – what the hell were you thinking coming here in the first place? I think a spanking might help teach you not to act on every impulse that crosses your mind. At some point tonight I want to feel those pretty lips of yours wrapped around my cock and I want to see you stretched out on the bed underneath me as I fuck you as well. Do you have any preferences?"

Lucas whimpered. He was torn between using his safe word and getting the hell out of there and dropping to his knees and promising to do whatever Joe told him to. If he left he might never have another chance to be with Joe, but on the other hand if he gave in to his deepest desires Joe would see how pathetic he was. His mother had obviously been right when she told him he was a bad seed. She could never have guessed how depraved and twisted he really was though.

"On your knees, Kitten," Joe commanded softly. "I think you should help me take the edge off so that we can play."

Lucas looked up at him through his eyelashes. "Joe …" Joe cleared his throat and looked pointedly at him. "I mean Master, I," he swallowed nervously. "I've never been with another man." He remembered what Joe had told him when they entered the room. "Drum sticks."

Joe pulled him closer and held him. "Come and sit down on the bed. Now, talk to me. What scares you most about this? Is it that I'm telling you what to do or the fact that I'm a man?"

Lucas blushed. "I've had dreams about you telling me what to do and," his voice dropped to a whisper, "about you spanking me." He didn't dare meet Joe's eyes, afraid of what the older man would make of his confession.

Joe rubbed his back reassuringly, "I've dreamed about you too. I would love to be the one to introduce you to the pleasure of submitting to someone, but I don't want to force you into something you're not ready for. Trust me to give you what you need, Lucas, even if it's not necessarily what you think you want, or think you should want. As long as you follow the rules I gave you earlier then there isn't anything you can do or say that is wrong and I can pretty much guarantee that you're not going to shock me, Lucas."

"What if I'm no good at it?" Lucas asked hesitantly. "I don't want to disappoint you."

Joe hugged him. "You won't, Kitten. Just having you here and willing is more than I ever expected. I want you to suck me because otherwise I'm not going to be able to keep control. That's what you do to me. So believe me when I say you can't do anything wrong here."

Lucas slid off the bed and knelt between Joe's legs. Joe rested one hand on his head and stood up. "You need to undress me first, Kitten."

Lucas pulled Joe's boots off and reached up to undo the leather pants. Peeling them off was a slow job because they fit almost like a second skin. He looked up again and found himself nose to tail with Joe's tattoo. Wonderingly, he reached out a hand and traced the line of the tail across Joe's thigh. Joe slipped the jacket off and Lucas saw the body curled around his waist and the head resting over his heart.

"If you're going to suck me, you need to take those off too," Joe said with a smirk. Lucas traced the bulge in the black underwear and Joe moaned. "Oh yeah, Kitten, that's so good." Lucas slid the underwear down Joe's legs and gulped at the size of the package that was revealed.

"Wow," he breathed. Joe ran one hand tenderly over Lucas' head. Lucas rubbed his head against the hand like a cat and leaned forward. He lapped hesitantly at the tip and Joe hissed. Lucas gradually gained more confidence and took the head into his mouth. Joe had to bite his lip in order to keep enough control and avoid exploding at the first touch of Lucas' lips. He slid his cock a little further into Lucas' mouth, thrusting very gently so that he didn't scare him.

"So good, Kitten," he moaned. "If you don't want to swallow, you'd better pull back." Lucas wrapped his lips more firmly around Joe's cock and sucked. Joe cried out and thrust forwards, holding Lucas tightly in place and flooding his mouth with come. Lucas swallowed all his could but there was too much and he choked. Joe immediately pulled back and let him get his breath. He stroked his hair softly waiting till Lucas had recovered. The kid looked up at him with a smug expression and Joe grinned back. "Not bad for a beginner, Kitten."

Lucas smiled proudly. "Does that mean I get a reward, master?"

Joe smiled indulgently and pulled him into his lap. Lucas might have banished his reservations for now, but he was sure they would reappear several times over the evening. For now though, he wanted to reassure Lucas that he was happy with his performance. He captured Lucas' lips for their first kiss. Slipping his tongue inside, he tangled it with his pet's. Lucas moaned into his mouth. Joe contentedly explored his mouth for several long minutes before pulling back.

"Was that enough of a reward, Kitten?" he asked. Lucas just sighed contentedly and nestled up against his chest. "Don't get too comfortable. I still need to teach you that lesson in self-control."

Lucas shifted uncomfortably. "But I've been good," he said nervously. "You don't have to do that Master. Please."

Joe raised his chin again and looked him in the eyes. "Does it look like I'm giving you a choice in the matter, Kitten?" he asked firmly.

"No, Master, but I don't think …" Lucas started again.

"Don't make me increase your punishment by arguing with me, Lucas," Joe growled. "You could have been seriously hurt or worse this evening. You have to learn to stop rushing headlong into everything or one day you're going to get into something I can't get you out of."

"It wasn't my fault," Lucas complained. "AJ made me do it. I lost a bet." He worried that he was sounding like a whiny kid, but it wasn't fair. He shouldn't be punished for something AJ did.

"Firstly, you clearly need to stop gambling, because it only gets you in trouble," Joe said exasperatedly. "Secondly, I am going to punish you whether you keep whining about it or not so stand up and then lay over my lap. Now!"

Lucas stood up and hesitated. He wasn't sure if he was more scared by the idea of the spanking itself or the idea that 'Dragon', not Joe – Joe was his friendly drum-playing boss, whereas Dragon was a dominant man who apparently got off on controlling people – was going to be administering it and he would be putting himself completely at his mercy. A little voice in the back of his head was whispering that the real problem was that he was scared he was going to enjoy it too much and then Joe would realise how much of a freak he really was and get rid of him.

"Now, Lucas!" Joe snapped impatiently.

Lucas felt like an idiot, but he didn't think he could walk away from Joe. Not now, not when they were both naked and Joe had let Lucas please him. Gingerly, he draped himself over the bed and Joe's lap, with his ass in the air and his cock pressed against Joe's hair covered thighs. Joe ran a hand lightly over Lucas' ass and he fought to hold still and not press up into the caress.

Joe held Lucas in place with a hand on his back and brought the other down hard on his ass. Lucas yelped, but stayed where he was. Joe could feel desire starting to coil in the pit of his stomach again at the sight of Lucas obediently lying across his lap. He brought his hand down again and again. Each stroke made a loud crack and left a red mark on the pale flesh of Lucas' ass. His yelps became whimpers, which became moans and he started arching up into each stroke instead of flinching away from them. He became lost in the rhythm and the feel of Joe's hand on his ass. He would hear the crack before he registered the burn of each stroke. He was floating in his own world, adrift on a haze of pleasure and pain and wasn't really aware of his surroundings any more. Joe felt Lucas cock against his thighs as it filled and the sensation caused his own arousal to increase. As the spanking continued Lucas' moans became more frantic until he froze and Joe felt him coming all over his lap. Joe stopped spanking him and caressed the hot red flesh. His other hand rubbed soothing circles on Lucas' back as he gradually came back down to earth.

As realization of where he was and what had just happened came flooding back to Lucas he flushed in shame and practically threw himself off Joe's lap. Joe grabbed him and pulled him back down, wrapping his arms around him tightly so that he was sitting in Joe's lap with his back against his chest. Lucas was shaking and on the verge if tears at the knowledge that he had just come from being spanked and that Joe would now know just how freakish he was. He knew that Joe was going to order him to get dressed and tell him he never wanted to see him again. Joe spoke softly, telling Lucas how good he was and how special and that he hadn't done anything wrong.

"It's all right, kitten, it's all right," he assured him. "You're such a good little pet. You haven't done anything wrong. You're sweet and sexy and all mine and if I had had any idea how hot you would look over my lap like that I would have brought you here months ago. Talk to me, Kitten, let me know you're all right."

Lucas stopped struggling and savoured the feeling of the strong arms wrapped around him, holding him tightly. Gradually Joe's words penetrated his brain and he sniffed a couple of times.

"Joe," he said in a tiny voice. "I'm sorry. I just … that is I …"

"Lucas, listen to me," Joe's voice rumbled in his ear, the vibrations making him shiver. "You didn't do anything wrong. Watching you fall apart like that because of me was undoubtedly the sexiest thing I have ever seen. Although I'm going to have to buy you a cock ring for next time, can't have you coming without my permission all the time."

Lucas sniffed again and blinked in surprise. "You're not upset? I thought you'd hate me."

"Kitten, why would I hate you?" Joe asked patiently. "I'm never going to be upset that you're enjoying something, especially if it's something I'm doing to you."

Lucas sagged back against Joe in relief. "You were spanking me and I came. It's pathetic and freaky."

Joe shook him slightly. "Lucas Michael Walker you are not a freak. Understand me? If I ever hear you calling yourself that again you will not like the consequences. So you like being dominated and mild pain – you're in a freaking BDSM bar, at least 50% of the guys out there would pay for the chance to be where you are and the rest would want to be where I am. There is nothing wrong with enjoying something a little outside the mainstream – or do you think I'm a freak for enjoying spanking you, for wanting to force you down on to your knees and fuck that talented mouth of yours again, for fantasising about having you tied to my bed while I drive you insane with pleasure and pain until I choose to let you come?"

"No!" Lucas denied. "You're not a freak. God, Joe, you're everything!"

Joe tilted Lucas' head back and turned him so that he could kiss him. "Get dressed, Kitten. I'm taking you home," he said.

Lucas' eyes widened in horror. "Home?" he asked.

Joe kissed him again reassuringly. "My home, Kitten. I don't want to make love to you for the first time in the back room of a club. This isn't just about now. I want all of you – the submissive little slut, the smart mouthed kid and the philosophy spouting shop clerk."

Lucas climbed off his lap and smiled shyly at him. "Really? You actually want me?"

"Always, Kitten," Joe promised. He ran one hand over the collar. "I never intended to give this to you, but it was you I was picturing when I bought it. You're mine now and I am very possessive with my toys."

Lucas pulled on his underwear and leather pants and then sat down again to put on his socks and boots. Meanwhile, Joe cleaned himself off with his underwear and then shoved it in the pocket of his jacket. Once he was fully dressed he turned his attention back to his pet. Lucas was about to unfasten his collar.

"Don't," Joe ordered. "You leave that on unless I give you permission to remove it. The collar means that you're mine and anyone who messes with you has to deal with me. Only I can take it off now and I'm never going to want to do that. So you'll have to keep wearing those turtlenecks of yours to work if you don't want to deal with awkward questions."

Lucas looked down at his feet and then back up at Joe again. "What if I don't want to belong to you? What if I just want to be with you?" He held his breath, scared he might just have screwed this up. Why did he always have to push anyway? It's not like the idea of belonging to Joe wasn't incredibly appealing, but a toy could be thrown away or broken and while he didn't really think Joe would do that he didn't have the ability to just trust blindly in anyone. Not even Joe.

Joe framed Lucas' face with his hands. "Are you asking just to test me or because you really don't want to be mine? I notice you haven't taken the collar off or used your safe word." He kissed Lucas gently, but thoroughly. "I love you, Kitten. That collar means that I will do everything in my power to care for you, protect you and make you happy. If you really don't want the games that go along with it, which I doubt from your reactions so far, then give it back to me and I'll take you out to dinner instead, but I don't think you want a 'normal' relationship. I think you want this. I know I do." He ran his fingers along the collar. "You're the first and only person I've ever given a collar to, Lucas. Normally I just pick someone and play with them for a night. You are the only one I've ever wanted to keep. That makes you unbelievably special, whether you understand that or not and I'm going to keep telling you until you believe me."

Lucas shuffled his feet and tried to look away but Joe still had one hand on his face and wouldn't let him. "I … it really means all that much? You promise you're not going to tire of me and throw me out? Because I know I'm not worth it, but I don't think I could deal if you dumped me like everyone else does."

Joe pulled him into a hug. "Listen to me, Kitten. I will admit that you are a very high maintenance person sometimes but you are more than worth the effort. When we get out there I want you to watch how people react. All the slaves and subs out there will want to be where you are – but I picked you. You are the only one I have ever given a collar to – that shows how special I think you are. Now come on, I want to take you home."

He wrapped one arm around Lucas' waist, anchoring him firmly to his side and unlocked the door. As they passed the bouncer Joe tucked a twenty into his top pocket, along with the key to the room.

"Make sure the room is available for me whenever I come in," he said.

He walked through the middle of the club, keeping his arm possessively around Lucas. When he got to the bar he called the barman over.

"Thanks for the tip earlier," he said with a smile. He tucked another twenty into the barman's vest pocket.

"You're taking him with you?" the barman asked, surprised. "I thought you only played at the club."

Joe smiled proudly down at Lucas who had buried his face in Joe's chest. "Usually. This one's a keeper though. Pass the word around. He belongs to me and I will hurt anyone who so much as looks at him cross-eyed." Lucas knew he was blushing but he could feel himself preening under the gaze of the barman. Not only had Joe claimed him twice now, he'd just done it in public.

Joe led Lucas out to his car and opened the passenger side door. He pushed him up against the car and crushed their lips together. He explored Lucas' mouth thoroughly and then pulled back. Lucas' eyes were closed and his lips were swollen. Joe kissed him again and then pushed him down into the car. He strode around to the driver's side and got in. As soon as Lucas slammed his door, he peeled out, heading home with his new pet.

Lucas kept sneaking sidelong glances at him as he drove. He was fascinated by the way Joe's hands moved over the steering wheel and the way he caressed the gear stick. He moaned softly and Joe turned to look at him. When he saw that Lucas was watching him and seemed to be getting turned on by it he smiled wickedly. He reached out and stroked the bulge in the front of Lucas' pants. He hissed and arched towards the teasing touch.

"Put your hands back at your sides, Kitten," Joe ordered. "The moment you move; I'll stop. And if you come before we get home … I swear I'll keep you hard for the rest of the night."

Lucas whimpered and did as he was told. Joe was content to simply tease him with light strokes at first, but the idea of putting his pet into a cock ring of some kind was making him hard and he decided to do everything he could to get Lucas to explode. When they pulled up at a traffic light he took his eyes off the road and quickly unfastened Lucas' pants. Slipping one hand inside the underwear beneath he began squeezing and stroking the hot length he found there. Lucas had his eyes screwed shut and was panting heavily. Eventually two blocks before they got to Joe's building he grabbed Joe's wrist with his hand and pulled it away.

Joe put his hand back on the wheel and remained silent until he had pulled into the parking garage.

"Well by my reckoning you didn't make it home, because forcing me to stop is definitely cheating," Joe told him casually. "So that means I get to punish you for cheating and keep you hard for as long as I want."

"Joe, please," Lucas whined.

"No, Kitten," Joe said firmly. "You disobeyed me. You don't get to come until I choose. Do your pants up and follow me."

Lucas pouted a little and then obeyed Joe's instructions. He followed Joe into the elevator and then out of it and along the corridor to his apartment. Once they were inside Joe pressed him up against the wall and kissed him again. He took Lucas' hand and led him to the bedroom. Once there Joe stretched out on the bed as he had in the club.

"Strip for me again, Kitten," he ordered. He reached into a drawer and pulled something out. It was a line of five metal rings joined by a leather strap. "Then put this on," he said, tossing it to Lucas.

Lucas got undressed and then looked at the thing Joe had thrown him. "Uh, Joe, what the heck is this?"

"Come here and I'll show you, Kitten," Joe told him. "Although if you keep calling me Joe I might have to show you something else entirely …" He let his voice tail off threateningly.

Lucas gulped. "Sorry, master," he apologised. He knelt by the side of the bed and handed the contraption back to Joe.

"You look pretty down there, Kitten," Joe said. "But you're going to need to be up here with me for this."

He climbed on the bed and knelt between Joe's legs. Joe stroked Lucas' cock and slid the largest of the metal rings all the way along it to hook over the base of his cock and his balls. The other four rings were spread out along his penis with the leather strap running along the top.

"Now you'll stay hard until I choose to let you come," Joe said with an evil smile.

Lucas whimpered, but he could feel desire growing in the pit of his stomach at the look in Joe's eyes and the tone of his voice. He was finally beginning to believe that it was all right to surrender to his desires and let Joe control him. He still felt that it was wrong to feel the way he did, but it seemed to make Joe happy and that was the most important thing.

"Roll over on to your stomach, Kitten," Joe ordered. Reaching under the corners of the bed he pulled out leather cuffs attached to long restraints. "Give me your hand," he instructed. When Lucas obeyed he fastened the first restraint to his left wrist. Then he restrained the other wrist, followed by both ankles. The restraints gave Lucas enough leeway that he could move around on the bed and for Joe to be able to put him in any position he desired but they wouldn't let him get off the bed without being released.

Joe shrugged off his jacket and removed his boots but left the rest of his clothing on. Grabbing a bottle of massage oil from the bedside cabinet he began to give Lucas a slow, sensual massage. He started with Lucas shoulders and then worked his way down his back. As soon as his got to Lucas' ass though, he stopped and moved up again. Lucas whimpered but didn't complain. Joe began following his hands with his tongue. He bit down on the back of Lucas' neck and than began leaving a trail of bites and passion marks along the length of his spine. By the time he reached his ass again Lucas was whining and panting heavily.

He ran his tongue along the crack and over the puckered entrance. Lucas froze and then arched upwards towards the warm wetness. Joe took advantage of the movement to slide one hand underneath him and stroke his cock. Lucas moaned again and thrust forwards into the hand and then backwards, trying to force Joe to use his tongue where he wanted him to do.

"OH God, Joe, please, I need to come," he whimpered. "It hurts."

Joe laughed softly. "I know, Kitten, but that doesn't stop you from wanting more, does it?" he asked. "You don't care that it hurts and you certainly don't want me to stop. You're so hot like this and you want to please me don't you?"

"Yes, Master," he practically sobbed.

Joe smiled and began to tease him with his tongue again. After a few more minutes he concentrated on the small entrance, licking all around it and then thrusting his tongue inside, feeling the muscle contract around his tongue. Lucas screamed and began whimpering again. Eventually Joe removed his tongue and slid an oiled finger past the entrance. Lucas froze.

"Oh, God," he moaned.

"It's all right, Kitten," Joe reassured him. "Trust me. I'm going to open you up and stretch you so well that you won't care when I slip my fingers out and replace them with my cock. You're going to take me in so well and so deep and I'm going to ride this tight ass just like you want me to."

Joe stretched the opening until he was certain Lucas could take him without any pain. He quickly peeled off his pants and then knelt behind Lucas. He covered his cock with oil and gently pressed against the entrance until it gave way and let him in. Slowly he slid further and further forwards until his balls were flush with Lucas' ass.

"You're inside me," Lucas gasped wonderingly.

"Yes, I am," Joe said. "You've got all of me now and I am never going to let you go." Joe began thrusting into his lover's body. Soon Lucas was moving against him and begging for more

"Please, master," Lucas whimpered. "Please do it harder. I need it. Fuck me, Joe, please."

Joe speeded up, taking his pet harder and deeper than before. He could feel his orgasm building and squeezed Lucas cock, wringing another whine from his lover's throat. He thrust once more and cried out, flooding the younger man's body with his seed. He lay across Lucas' body, panting heavily, their bodies slick with sweat.

"Master," Lucas pleaded. "Please, master." He thrust into Joe's hand. "I need to come, please let me come."

Joe laughed. "I told you, Kitten. I'm going to keep you hard all night. You shouldn't have tried cheating in the car if you didn't want to play."

Lucas sobbed. "I can't stand it! I need to come, please Joe!"

"You don't have a choice, Kitten. But don't worry, I promise when you do come it will be harder and better than ever before. Patience can be a glorious thing, my Kitten."

He slid out of his pet's body and lapped at the entrance again, tasting a combination of his lover's normal musky taste and his own seed. Lucas just whimpered and trembled, his whole body shaking. Joe stretched over for the bedside cabinet and pulled something long and hard from the drawer.

"Do you know what this is, Kitten?" he asked.

Lucas gasped and moaned. "It's a dildo," he admitted. "Please don't use that on me. I can't take any more."

Joe slicked the toy up and slid it into the still loosened opening to his pet's body. The dildo was slightly longer than his cock, but not as thick, so it slid in without any resistance. Once it was all the way in he flicked a switch and Lucas screamed.

"Actually, babe, it's a vibrator," Joe told him. "I can keep you like this all night if I want and you won't use your safe word, will you? You want so badly to please me." He thrust the toy in and out of his pet's body, mimicking his earlier movements. "You do please me, Kitten, so much. I have never seen a hotter sight than you stretched out like this, unable to do anything but beg me to let you come."

Joe got up, leaving the toy inside his pet's body. He watched the way Lucas squirmed and writhed as the sensations from the vibrator tormented him. "I'll be right back, Kitten," he told him. Lucas moaned in disbelief when Joe left the room. How long was he going to be left like this? The vibrator was filling him and sending waves of pleasure through his ass and cock. His cock hurt he was so hard, but at the same time it felt so good, especially knowing that when he came, even whether he came, was entirely up to Joe. Joe could use his body for his own pleasure and then just leave him like this if he chose.

Joe watched from the bathroom doorway as Lucas wriggled and moaned. Lucas didn't notice him as he entered the room and walked over to the bed. He stroked one hand along Lucas' spine and he jerked in surprise.

"Hush, Kitten," Joe reassured him. "It's only me. You look good like this. Such a pale expanse of skin with my marks all over it. I'll have to introduce you to some of my whips in the future." He reached down and thrust the toy in and out of Lucas body a couple of times. Then he turned it off.

"Do you want to come, Kitten?" he asked.

"Yes, Master, please, Master," Lucas begged.

"Are you sure?" Joe continued. "Or would you rather suck me? I know I'd enjoy that and I think you would. I could keep you tied like this and thrust my cock past those pretty, pouty lips of yours. I could use you for my pleasure and there is nothing you could do about it. Would you like that, Kitten, do you want to please me?" Joe wove a spell around Lucas with his words, taking him further and further into the mindset of a submissive.

"What do you want, Kitten?" he asked.

"You, Master, " Lucas answered immediately, without thinking. "Please let me suck you, Master."

Joe smiled. He'd known Lucas would be the perfect submissive, but he'd never expected to have an opportunity to prove it. He knelt at the head of the bed and slid two fingers into Lucas' mouth. His pet suckled hungrily on them.

"On your hands and knees, Kitten," Joe ordered. Lucas struggled to get his knees underneath him without dislodging the toy in his ass. When he was in position Joe guided his cock into Lucas' waiting mouth. He reached along Lucas' back and grabbed the toy, starting to fuck Lucas' ass with it even as he took his mouth with his cock. Lucas whimpered around Joe's cock and Joe groaned. He flicked the switch on again and Lucas swallowed convulsively, trapping Joe's cock between his tongue and the roof of his mouth. Joe cried out and tried to thrust further into Lucas mouth.

"Oh yeah, Oh God, so fucking good, Kitten," Joe groaned. "Such a hot little slut. I love you like this – all needy and desperate and so eager to please." He thrust into Lucas' mouth a couple more times and then pulled out. Lucas moaned in disappointment.

"Master, Please," Lucas sobbed.

"Shh, just a little longer," Joe told him. "You've been so good. I'm going to make you come so hard, baby." He unfastened Lucas' wrists and ankles. Stretching out on the bed he guided Lucas until he was straddling Joe's body. Joe thrust the vibrator in and out of his ass once more and then removed it, turning it off and tossing it on the floor. He grasped his cock with one hand and one of Lucas' hips with the other.

"Ride me, Kitten," he ordered. "Make me come again and I'll set you free."

Lucas lowered himself carefully onto Joe's cock until it was filling him and he was seated on Joe's hips. Then he began to lever himself up and then thrust back down. The whole time a string of incoherent moans and whimpers were falling from his lips. Joe thrust up to meet him on each stroke and was soon on the brink himself. He flipped them over so that Lucas was flat on his back and pounded into him again and again. He reached out and fumbled with the fastening on the cock ring. Finally he got it free and slid it off. He dropped it on the bed next to them and thrust into his pet again. Lucas screamed his name and shot ropes of come all over his stomach and chest. His ass clenched tightly around Joe's cock and Joe fell over the edge as well. He collapsed onto his pet, trying to regain control of his breathing. Carefully he pulled out and rolled to one side, wincing as he encountered the cock ring. He tossed it on the floor next to the vibrator and looked over at Lucas. He was completely relaxed, his breathing gradually evening out and his eyes closed. Joe cleaned them both off with a handful of tissues and then gathered his lover into his arms. He lay there stroking his back gently until Lucas came back to himself. He automatically snuggled closer to Joe and Joe tightened his arms around him.

"My Kitten, my beautiful Kitten," he said softly. "So good, so sexy. Let me see those beautiful eyes of yours, Lucas."

Lucas pulled back slightly and blinked up at Joe. "Master?"

"Are you happy, my Kitten?" Joe asked him, making eye contact with him so that he could tell if Lucas was telling the truth.

Lucas blinked lazily again and paused as if considering the question. "Yes? I mean I think I am, if you are?"

Joe kissed him gently. "I love you, Lucas."

The smile that lit up Lucas' face was the most beautiful thing Joe had ever seen. "I love you too, Joe. Thank you, for doing this, for giving me everything I wanted. For being you."

Joe blushed slightly and pressed a kiss to the top of Lucas' head. "Hush, silly boy. Go to sleep, Kitten, you're opening the store in the morning and you don't want to be late. Although I think you've got an in with the boss, if you need one."


End file.
